


60 foot cliff and Soup

by KingNightRipper



Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNightRipper/pseuds/KingNightRipper
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Killer Croc
Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137875
Kudos: 1





	60 foot cliff and Soup

Waylon was laying on the rocks waiting for his arm to grow back. Batman had put his arm through a wood chipper and then thrown him off a 60 foot cliff. 

His back was shattered completely and his ribs were snapped like twigs. Batman had found out about his little healing ability and ever since had been taking out his anger on Waylon for even walking down the street. 

He had most of a tiny stump and his back had healed ok. 

Waylon stood up and shuddered when he heard the wet thunk of meat on stone. He would go home and let his arm grow back. 

\--

"Waylon is that you?"

"Yeah."

He came around the corner to find the Joker flopped on the couch watching Mean Girls. 

"Where've you been Killer?"

"Laying on rocks with broken ribs."

Joker snapped up and raced over. Waylon let him inspect the missing limb. 

"You have to come lay down!"

"Okay."

"I'll make soup."

"I like soup."

"I know."

"You're like a Mother Hen."

Joker made a face and stuck out his tongue. 

"I love you."

"Love you more Killer!"

"Not possible."

"Very possible."

"I don't think so."

"You're wrong then."

"I'm very wrong."

"Eww you perv, let me make soup before you jump on me."

"Fine but only 'cause I like soup


End file.
